


Wandering Fool

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Angsy, Dark, Drama, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Fool

Lead me over  
Lead me blind

Lead me through  
Lead me under

Just lead me alive  
Even if torn asunder 

Scathed and abrased  
Leaving me to wander

Up the hills and through the moores  
To leave me lost a little longer


End file.
